elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Arnitole's Sadness
Arnitole's Sadness is an aspect of a Breton mage named Arnitole found at the ruins of Silaseli. His emotions left him when he used an Ayleid dreamstate relic. If you don't use persuasion to make his Sadness return to the mage, you will have to follow it through several portals. Interactions Conflicted Emotions Assist Zaag in fulfilling a contract for Arnitole in Silaseli Ruins. Dialogue "Do you see how grey it is here? Everything is grey. Just like my life. One long chain of miserable, lonely days … each one worse than the day before it. Do you know why it is that I even bother to get out of bed?" :No. Why do you bother? "I don't know. I was hoping you knew, but now I'm disappointed … again. I always tell people how bad things are, and then they get worse, and so the next time I see them, I have to tell them all over again. Do you want to know what else is sad?" ::Persuade Yes. Tell me everything. You need to release this. "You're fobbing! You expect me to believe that you really want to listen to all my complaining? You must think I'm a fool. No one wants to hear all this. It's boring. I don't even want to hear it myself." :::Maybe if you stop talking about it, you'll feel better. "Ha! Now that's the stupidest idea I've ever heard. You think if I stop talking about it, it will just go away? Like that's some secret trick to dealing with sadness? That's just hysterical. You're funny. You should be a minstrel." ::No. I want to find a way to cheer you up. "You're just saying that because you feel sorry for me. You don't actually care. In fact, I'm sure you would prefer if I just went away. That's fine. I'm used to it. Nobody ever really wants me around. I'll just go." If you followed him through the portals: "How did you get up here? Did you actually go through all those portals? That must have been a huge pain-in-the-buttocks! Seriously … I can't believe you did that. What's the matter with you?" :What if that's how badly I want to help you? "Ha! That's hysterical. You might actually be the the most pathetic person I ever met! The funniest part is that you actually look pretty tough, but you're really just a beef-witted sap! Ha! I'll be laughing all the way back to Arnitole!" Quotes *''"Morndas is the worst. All my obligations and duties just standing there, screaming for attention."'' *''"Tirdas is even worse than Morndas. I'm already tired and I still have too much to do."'' *''"Middas is the purgatory of days. It's like I'm stuck between stone walls that are closing in."'' *''"Turdas is my least favorite day. Buttons died on a Turdas."'' *''"Fredas is utterly demoralizing. I realize I have nothing to do until Morndas."'' *''"Ha! You are so pathetic … it just makes me laugh. I think we should be friends. Maybe later, I'll tell you about Buttons and our circle of love."'' – Before finishing the quest Appearances * Category:Online: Bretons Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Bangkorai Characters